La estrella de la mañana
by merylune
Summary: Sasuke esta de vuelta en la aldea, se encuentra con una bella joven en un lago pero se da cuenta que es Hinata y no solo eso que en el pasado tuvieron una relacion y tiene dos hijos con ella, pero eso el no lo recuerda...FANFIC EN PAUSA
1. sasuke regresa a casa

En un bosque en las afueras de kohona, una hermosa joven de unos aparentes 18 años cantaba en el bosque mientras saltaba de rama en rama buscando la mas alta de todas para tomar asiento y mirar la luna llena en todo su resplandor

Dicen que todos tenemos

un alma gemela

un angelito que biene

para uno a la tierra

una pareja ideal

tu otra mitad

alguien muy especial

y yo te busco y te busco

sin poderte encontrar

no muy lejos de allí un joven de ojos oscuros como la noche, mirada fría y cabellos azabaches caminaban por el bosque no hacia ni seis horas que había llegado nuevamente después de cumplir su venganza y matar a su hermano mayor, esta fastidiado por su autonombrado mejor amigo que lo seguía animandolo por ser aceptado nuevamente…aceptado bajo la condición de tsunade que no huiría o saldría a otras aldeas ni a misiones sin supervicion…..su guardiana hinata hyuga

-flash back-

Pero por que ella?

Por que yo decido, además con su bakyugan ella podrá cuidarte si intentas escapar

Ya le dije que no lo hare es sorda o no entiende no hay razón para que me valla de nuevo

Ya decidi si quieres ser nuevamente ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja seguiras mir ordenes te quedo claro

Si tsunade aunque no entiendo el por que me pone de guardian a alguien tan débil como ella

Debirl? Se nota que has estado muy lejos , ella derroto a su hermana, a su padre y a neji, es la nueva líder del clan hyuga, se verán mañana en el campo 7 a las ocho de la mañana , no faltes

Tsk—es lo único que pudo articular antes de voltearse y salir-

- fin del flash back-

Y allí se encontraba el, tratando de asimilar las noticias de su nueva guardiana, una chica que…que no le perseguía como todas…que no se le insinuaba…que nunca lo miro….que no estaba loca por el….tenia sus ventajas, la loca hyuga siempre estuvo enamorado de naruto, el lo sabia, media aldea lo sabia, menos el tarado de naruto…

-que fastidio- y fue allí cuando escucho su voz, vio su figura de espaldas que la luna reflejaba con gran esplendor, una figura angelical y su voz…la mas dulce que había escuchado nunca

temo que te me allas muerto cuando yo era pequeña

o que me hayas nacido

en un confin en la tierra

o te ayas enamorado

de algien equivocado

y te haga daño

y que yo ande perdida buscando tus pasos

por eso

segire segire

a la estrella de la mañana que alla desesperado

segire segire

a esa estrella

que hace algun tienpo siguieron los magos

la segire

y te allare

en donde quiera que tu estes para consolarte rescatarte para amarte

camino lentamente hacia ella debía conocer su rostro, algo lo impulsaba a verla, la autonombrada futura matriarca de los uchiha, por su propia mente, mas al acercarse una rama rompió el silencio de la noche y la figura que tanto anelaba conocer corria rápidamente hasta desaparecer de su vista, la había perdido por verla como un tonto enamorado

si un tonto enamorado solo con verle había echo a su corazón saltar….malditas hormonas se maldijo …no…no podía enamorarse de una completa extraña y demás…el el vengador y frio sasuke uchiha enamorado? Era lo mas bobo que podía escucharse…

allí se quedo hasta que vio los rayos del sol aparecer en el horizonte, había perdido la nocion del tiempo, y ahora trasnochado debía ir a su casa, cambiarse, comer algo y enfrentarse a su club de fans alias" las locas que lo persiguen"…

Unas horas mas tarde…. 8:40 am

Teme llegas tarde!

Cállate dobe, deja de molestarme, y que haces aquí?

Hinata llego a la hora acoradada y no estabas se enfado y me busco después se fue, ahora deberas ir a buscarla y perdirle perdón

Yo pidiendo perdón a una chica estas loco o alguien te golpeo fuertemente la cabeza

Solo decía hinata esta muy ocupada con su clan y entrenando a los nuevos genin de la academia, además de ir a misiones ambu y el hospital….mas creo que tu eres una carga para ella, cuidarte a ti jajajaja ni que necesitaras niñera jajaja

Espera…ambu, hospital…que es super chica o que? Esa debilucha…tsk

Débil no es lo ha demostrado, estudio y es ninja medico de los ambu, una de las mejores, mejor que la loca de sakura

Dobe…

Que? Por que me miras asi?

Estas enfermo o si te golpeaste la cabeza, acaso escuche mal o llamaste loca a sakura, a la que era tu gran amor y todo eso?

Es que veras-la cara de naruto se torno roja como un tomate mientras miraba hacia un lugar no muy lejos de allí, donde unos niños entrenaban duramente junto a una hermosa chica de cabello largo azulado—me gusta otra persona

…

Mente de sasuke ( XD)

Ahora si debía ser el fin del mundo, el dobe de naruto enamorado de otra que no era sakura y yo pensando en tener familia con una completa desconocida, que sucedia, estaba bajo la influencia de alguien, había muerto en la batalla con su hermano y ahora estaba en otro mundo paralelo? Que diablos sucedia, entonces la vio, la misma persona que veía detenidamente su "mejor amigo"…

Dios era perfecta, tenia buenas curvas, ya no usaba la usual chaqueta ancha de la academia, su cabellos brillaba con la luz del sol, sus ojos plateados como la luna llena y su sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquier persona…el dobe de naruto tenia razón en mirarla…era…su mujer ideal!

…

Oye teme en que piensas, tierra llamando a sasuke!-naruto lo miraba fijamente mientras sus manos pasaban frente a sus ojos una y otra ves

He?—fue lo único que pudo articular en ese instante-

Estas…estas…mirando mucho a hinata…..AHHHH…tienes miedo de pedirle deisculpas por llegar tarde cierto jajajaja

Que?¿? como¿?...no claro que no, es solo que pensaba en otra cosa

En que?

Metete en tus asuntos tarado…por cierto esa en verdad es hyuga hinata?

Pues claro que no ves sus ojos? Estas ciego, esos ojos tan bellos como la luna llena

y…-alli estaba el , tenia miedo de preguntar…sentía terror a la respuesta- y no se supone que ella.. por si no sabias…ella…

que ella estaba enamorada de mi en la academia y que nunca me di cuenta? Es eso teme?

s….si

la verdad si lo sabia pero con mi obsecion por sakura lo ignoraba hasta que un dia por la calle la mire y me miro,no se cuanto duramos asi después de eso me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, que siempre estuvo a mi lado y todo fue claro, sus sonrojos, su tartamudeo, sus desmayos a mi lado…

y

y…y me le declare al cabo de una semana después de eso

y que paso?- allí estaba otra ves ese miedo que lo calcomia-maldicion se repetía mentalmente, como era posible que en menos de 24 horas dos chicas hicieran latir asi su corazón-

-la mirada de naruto se volvió triste al recordar aquel instante- me…me rechazo teme

-Flash back-

Una tarde soleada hinata se encontraba descansando luego de un arduo entrenamiento con su equipo, hacia poco fue nombrada como jefa del clan y planeaba como canviar muchas cosas injusta a su parecer…

He..hinata hola

Hola naruto que haces por aquí?

Te buscaba…tengo…tengo algo que decirte—su cara se había tornado roja como tomate y sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella-

Que sucede?

Yo veras…este tu…yo…la academia…nosotros…

Naruto si no completas las frases no te entenderé que quieres?- asi es la timida hinata había desaparecido, había reunido el valor de enfrentarse a su clan y ganar su titulo de jefa, había luchado por entrar al equipo ambu con éxito, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados-

TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!—lo había dicho…no lo había gritado y miraba con la joven habría sus ojos como platos para luego desviar la mirada hacia otro lado-

Lo…lo..la…lamento naruto- nuevamente tartamudeaba por miedo, nunca pensó que eso sucedería y menos que lo rechazaría a que siempre dijo amar-

QUE?

Naruto eres y seras una persona admirable, por tu actitud llegue a donde estaba y gracias a ti consegui el valor necesario para enfrentarme al mundo, pero…confundi admiración con amor hace tiempo…y…y ahora se que solo te veo como mi mejor amigo…perdóname

Yo…bueno…-colocado una gran sonrisa, para evitar mirar el dolor que su confecion había causado en los ojos de la hyuga- no ni modo mejores amigos entonces

Lo..lo dices en serio?

Dettabayo claro que si solo olvidemos esto si

Naruto…

Ya se si te conquisto estará bien no? Un mejor amigo puede hacer eso no?

Si..creo que si…

Y asi ambos jóvenes quedaron sentados uno al lado de otro sin decir nada solo sentir la brisa calida en sus rostros…

Fin del flahs back-


	2. uchiha vrs hyuga

Lo..lo dices en serio?

Dettabayo claro que si solo olvidemos esto si

Naruto…

Ya se si te conquisto estará bien no? Un mejor amigo puede hacer eso no?

Si..creo que si…

Y asi ambos jóvenes quedaron sentados uno al lado de otro sin decir nada solo sentir la brisa calida en sus rostros…

Fin del flahs back-

-te rechazo jajajaja ahora si he visto y escuchado todo jajajaja

-que es tan gracioso uchiha?

-¡! Hi…hinata!

-bien que excusa tienes uchiha me hiciste perder mucho tiempo esta mañana y debimos aclara unos puntos importantes

-Yo…que te importa!

- mucho , si debo cuidarte debes llegar donde, cuando y a la hora que yo diga

- hmp

- bien, si el señorito no quiere hacerme caso entonces ya veremos en tu casa

- mi casa?

- si hubieras llegado a tiempo sabrias que debo vivir en tu casa un mes hasta que se te levante mi guardia

- jajaja teme ahora si estas en grandes lios jajaja

- cierra la boca naruto, no permitiré que esta debilucha entre y viva en mi casa, son los territorios uchiha y yo mando

- muy tarde uchiha ya mis cosas van en camino y as te vale que me respetes o sabras las consecuencias

- respete! O_O! que insinuas? Ni que fueras tan bonita para pensar en ti de alguna manera

- teme…estas ciego o que? No ves que hinata es muy bella

- para ti dobe, para mi es otra loca mas que se aprovecha de la situación para acercarse a mi

- si eso crees…estas…estas muy equivocado, no soy una fan tuya y nunca lo sere

- quieres apostar a que terminaras enamorada de mi?

-O/O yo…yo…que haces?

- solo me acerco a ti, que sucede te intimido

-Teme no hagas eso

- metete en tus asuntos naruto—sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y se topara contra un árbol, aprovechando la oportunidad para cercarla por completo-

-a…ale…alejate

- ahora tartamudeas? Antes me hablabas muy orgullosa

-Teme te lo advierto

- naruto ya deja de…ouchhhhhh

-te lo dije pero no haces caso -suspiro-

- uchiha mas te vale alejarte lo mas de mi sino el próximo golpe no será en tu vientre sino mas abajo y si deseas repoblar el clan te seria difícil

- jajajaja jajajaja me voy teme te deseo suerte

- naruto esp..espera

-Te espero en los territorios uchiha no llegues tarde

- mal…maldición…esta me la pagaras-se lamentaba en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento y veía a lo lejos a esa esplendida mujer alejarse y a su amigo riendo a lo lejos-

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

- llegaste temprano bravo

- cállate

- toma- la joven peliazul le lanza un pergamino a las manos mientras daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina—

- que es esto?

- el horario?

- de que?

- mi horario, cuando salgo cuando regreso, todo, cuando regrese al medio dia deberas estar aquí y en las tardes será igual, si no estas sufriras un castigo

- se puede saber cual?

- es un secreto

- y si no quiero seguirlo?

- ya te lo dije, segundo tomo un abño en la mañana y otro en la noche, mas te vale estar lejos de la mansión en ese instante

- por que?, ni que te quisiera espiar

- es precausion solo eso, no es culpa mia que atraiga a los hombres

- donde quedo la niña timida de la academia?

- murió, hace ya mucho tiempo

- cuando¿?

- eso no es tu asunto

- y como se yo que no me espiaras con el bakyugan?

- no soy esa clase de chica, además no me atraes en lo as minimo

- ah no y esta tarde te sonrojaste, que fue eso entonces?

- invadiste mi espacio personal, me tomaste por sorpresa, solo eso

- ….- y allí después de haber formado su sonrisa victoriosa por su ultimo comentario, apareció ella vistiendo solamente un camisón corto y unas sandalias con una tasa de te en las manos, su boca se abrió involuntariamente y su labio inferior comenzo a temblar ante tal visión-

- me ire a la cama, no hagas mucho ruido, la cena esta en la mesa servida, te toca lavar platos…ah y uchija-san cierra lo boca o te entrara algún bicho raro…

-y allí estaba yo en medio de la sala, parado como un tonto viéndola subir las escaleras lentamente, mientras mi cabeza prosesaba toda la información…malditasea estaba jugando con el, pero ese juego se podía jugar entre dos personas y lo iba a disfrutar mucho…-


	3. el plan se pone en marcha

-y allí estaba yo en medio de la sala, parado como un tonto viéndola subir las escaleras lentamente, mientras mi cabeza procesaba toda la información…maldita sea estaba jugando con el, pero ese juego se podía jugar entre dos personas y lo iba a disfrutar mucho…-

A la mañana siguiente el sol se colaba en medio de las cortinas de su nueva habitación, la joven de ojos claros se levanto pesadamente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos un ruido, mas al despertar por completo se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de afuera de su ventana, con pereza se levanta y miro a través de ella quedándose anonadada…

Fuera de esta se encontraba el joven e cabello oscuro entrenando en bóxer y si camisa, sus músculos bien formados y su abdomen plano brillaban con los rayos del sol mientras su frente mostraba pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su tersa piel blanca

- ya despertaste he hinata, duermes mucho, el desayuno esta preparado, debe estar frio caliéntalo y entrare para que desayunemos juntos

-….- y sin un vestigio de aliento en su cuerpo solo asintió y se movio por inercia hacia la cocina mientras saske se mantenía en lo suyo torneando mas "_su perfecto cuerpo_"…_"rayos_" se castigaba mentalmente_," tonta, tonta, no debes mirarlo no debes enamorarte, no debes por tu bien no debes"_

El desayuno era simple huevos revueltos unas tostadas jugo y café, algo sencillo pero sabia que no actuaba asi siempre algo se traia entre manos y lo descubriria

La joven hyuga aun traia puesta la pijama, asabiendas de la reacción que había logrado la noche anterior y por venganza no quiso cubrirse, solo se coloco unas pantuflas y bajo a calentar el desayuno, si uchiha quería jugar, le daría guerra…

-uchiha ven a comer o se enfriara de nuevo el desayuno

- enseguida voy

esa voz no provenía del patio, estaba tan immersa en sus pensamientos que no se percato del sonido de la llave del agua corriendo, había entrado a ducharse y ella ni se había percatado de nada, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa y como no si era el hombre de sus sueños desde hacia mucho tiempo pero el cual partió su corazón…

- ya esta caliente?

Y allí se quedo nuevamente embobada mirandolod e arriba abajo como una mas de sus fans, portaba solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el agua de sus cabellos resbalaba por su fuerte espalda

-s..s..ss..ssi

- bueno a comer

Pov de hinata

_Miralo ahí tan tranquilo de seguro planeo esto en venganza de que sere su guardiana, que piensa que me hara temblar? Que me enamorarara?, gano mi corazón hace mucho pero lo rompió cuando beso a sakura antes de irse, me vio, me vio siguiéndolo por el bosque y no le importo nada, por que entonces me trato tan bien antes?es…es..es hermosamente guapo…hinata! Deja de pensar en el alístate y ve a hacer tus deberes_

Pov de sasuke

_Creo que funciono, no me quita la vista de encima, por fin pude entrar en su juego, aunque no se por que me odia tanto si nos e hubiera despertado durante la noche, talvez podría haber indagado mas en su mente con mi sharingan,_

-bien huyga yo hice el desayuno te toca lavar los platos, me voy a entrenar con naruto y sakura

- esta bien, debes regresar a medio dia, recuérdalo

- no soy un niño, se a que hora debo regresar

Y asi sin mas sasuke salió de su casa luego de vestirse rumbo al bosque, había mentido no tenia entrenamiento, esperaba a que ella saliera de la casa para seguir con lo planeado…luego de una hora vio a lo lejos salir a hinata y se encamino a sus territorios nuevamente

Al medio dia

-uchiha ya llegue..pe…pero que paso aquí?

- Hinata, bueno veras, estaba reacomodando las habitaciones y los muebles xq kakashi no llego y decidi regresarme y pues hubo unos cuantos incidentes inofensivos

- incidentes! Por toda esta madera en la entrada mas parece que paso un tornado por aquí! Que hiciste!

- veras yo solo quise mover una cosas y las camas de los cuartos de huéspedes se rompieron, seguro estaban podridas por la humedad y dejarlas allí por tanto tiempo sin revisarlas

- las ca…camas…dime…dime que no son todas!

- no son todas tranquila

- ufff

- quedo la mia intacta, que extraño no y sabes los sillones también se rompieron

- O_Ou, QUE DICES! DONDE DORMIRE?

-Pues mi cama es tamaño grande, podemos acomodarnos hasta que la nueva llegue tardara tres días

_Y allí estaba el sonriendo de medio lado triunfal, tenia un plan y por bajar la guardia lo había logrado, pero que conseguiria con dormir conmigo en la misma cama? __**NADA **__eso conseguiría, y al pensar que lo peor había terminado abrió sus dulces labios para terminar de darme las malas noticias_

- también se rompieron las tuberías del baño o se atascaron, no soy plomero, y la puerta del baño de mi habitación tenia polillas y se callo asi que solo queda un baño que funciona pero no hay puerta

Y allí estaba yo sonriente, sosteniéndola por la cintura, tocando su cuerpo expectacular, al parecer las "malas noticias" fueron mucho para ellay se desmayo, acción que no veía hacia mucho y su rostro, su hermoso rostro de porcelana cubierto por ese rojo carmesí que me volvia loco, lo admito me tiene loco y tan solo con mirarla una ves, asi que hinata hyuga ya veras que te espera a mi lado..

Hola gracias por seguir mi fic que alaga mucho y seguire todos sus consejos espero haber mejorados e aceptan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte XD todo con el fin de mejorar en los fics, es le primero que escribo asi que mejorare con criticas ^^


	4. la verdad?

Y allí estaba yo sonriente, sosteniéndola por la cintura, tocando su cuerpo espectacular, al parecer las "malas noticias" fueron mucho para ella y se desmayo, acción que no veía hacia mucho y su rostro, su hermoso rostro de porcelana cubierto por ese rojo carmesí que me volvía loco, lo admito me tiene loco y tan solo con mirarla una ves, así que hinata hyuga ya verás que te espera a mi lado..

Unas horas después la joven ojiazul despierta lentamente mientras sus ojos comienzan a recorrer el lugar, esa habitación no era en la que había dormido la noche anterior, ese uchiha había roto todas las camas y tuberías, pero por que?, mas un ruido del agua correr la saco de su ensoñación y mirando hacia un lado un agujero donde se suponía iba una puerta dejaba ver a un hombre bañándose

Pov hinata

Agua, ducha, puerta..ese…ese…ese es sasuke uchiha bañándose con solo una cortina de por medio!- y allí estaba ella atónita sin poder despegar la vista ni un solo segundo de este, no era una pervertida, pero esa fina cortina no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, mas al cerrarse el agua, volteo instintivamente el rostro sonrojado a mas no poder-

-hinata ya despertaste, si quieres darte una ducha esta bien por mi yo dormiré un poco

-es..estas…lo…loco uchiha-san no me bañare contigo aquí

- pero si yo lo hice contigo aquí

- pe…pe…pero estaba dormida

- y yo te acabo de decir que dormiré, limpiar la caza y los destrozos ocurridos accidentalmente no fue fácil

-Tu fuiste quien los causo

- fueron un accidente

-Pues bueno…yo…yo no te creo

- sabes te ves linda tartamudeando y sonrojándote, el dobe tenia razón eres muy linda

- asi que te gusto?

-No, me gusta mas la chica del bosque

- la chica del bosque?

- veras cuando regrese vi una hermosa chica cantando en el bosque

- O_O

-Pero algún dia la encontrare ya veras, hay mejores que tu en el mundo

-¬¬ de veras, pues te deseo suerte al encontrarla ahora salte de aquí que me voy a bañar

-el joven pelinegro lanzo la toalla que traia sobre su cabeza mientras se paseaba hasta un cajón de una comoda cercana, solo podía vislumbrarse su fuerte espalda y sus grandes músculos sin olvidar ese fornido trasero que vovia locas a muchos, si quererlo nuevamente la mirada nos e apartaba del chico

- oie pervertida no espíes sino atente a que hare lo mismo

-O/O, ni que quisiera verte

- te veo por el espejo

- eres…eres un estúpido uchiha

-tomando un bóxer se lo coloca nuevamente para acercarse a la oji perla de manera seductora y quedar frente a frente

-llamame sasuke, repite sa-su-ke

- yo…aléjate O/O

- no lo hare hasta que me llames por mi nombre

- sasuke uchiha alejate!

- al menos es algo, solo olvidate del apellido - colocándose sobre ella mientras rosaba sus labios por esa piel de porcelana que poseía su frente y finalmente acostarse a su lado-

- me ire a buscar a tsunade, debía hablarle pero por lo que paso esta tarde pues no pude asistir

- y no era que te ibas a bañar?

- lo hare cuando regrese

- de acuerdo si insistes y de paso hasta a la idea de dormir en el suelo o aquí a mi lado como en este instante muy juntitos

- no se había percatado de la situación, el, estaba a su lado abrasándola por la cintura solo en ropa interior, los colores rojos de su rostro tomaban una nueva forma, estaba tan bien a su lado pero no debia admitirlo, el la había echo sufrir y actuaba como si nunca se hubieran hablado en su vida, pero tenia una carta a su favor y la jugaría

-Me…me retiro sasuke, te dejo en libertad para que busques a tu chica toda la noche si deseas

-eso me parece bien

- si después de todo, dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela

-dicho esta la joven ninja se aparto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta cuando…

- que dijiste!

- lo que escuchaste, que todos tenemos un angelito que viene para uno a la tierra, esa pareja ideal, tu otra mitad- para luego alejarse del lugar rápidamente sin dejarlo reaccionar

-Mal…maldición ella…no..imposible

-flash back-

En un bosque en las afueras de kohona, una hermosa joven de unos aparentes 18 años cantaba en el bosque mientras saltaba de rama en rama buscando la mas alta de todas para tomar asiento y mirar la luna llena en todo su resplandor

Dicen que todos tenemos

un alma gemela

un angelito que viene

para uno a la tierra

una pareja ideal

tu otra mitad

alguien muy especial

y yo te busco y te busco

sin poderte encontrar

-fin del flash back-

Y allí se encontraba el vengador de la aldea de la hoja corriendo como tonto por todos lados no en busca de la chica misteriosa, sino en busca del único que puede darle una respuesta

- donde te metiste, donde estas?...alli estas!...dobe!

-Teme que sucede por que gritas?

- hi…hinata

- que le hiciste a mi dulce hinata?

- nada , solo dime ella canta?

- que? , por que la pregunta?

-Solo responde baka

- si, ella siempre canta en los festivales de eso ya van dos años

- maldita sea!

- ahora dime a que viene la pregunta

- hmp…por nada

- ahorita mismo la vi salir de la torre de tsunade para ir al bosque allí ensaya, tiene una voz angelical

-La chica del bosque!

- si asi es como le decimos, desde que kiba y yo la descubrimos, pero como saves de ella?

-Maldición, por eso me dijo que la buscara

- no me digas que …jajajaja….jajajaj-creiste…jajaja que ….jajaja eran dos personas….jajaja diferentes

-eso no te importa y si ves a sai, dile que ya no me traiga la cama que le encargue, si hinata quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

- oie teme, no deberias tratarla tan mal, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero…no mejor olvidalo de veras!

- que?

-pues cuando estábamos en la academia te llevabas bien con ella y ahora la molestas

- academia? Que dices baka!

- y sin previo aviso sasuke tenia a su amigo sujetado de l cuello con sus ojos rojos como sangre y una furia incontrolable, ahora entendí el odio de ella hacia el,, ellos fueron amigo? No, nunca paso pero como diablos naruto decía eso, como diablos no se acordaba de nada!

-sa…sa..me..a…aho..ahogo

- yo…-soltando su agarre- explicame

- que quieres que te explique?

- como es eso de que éramos amigos ella y yo, yo nunca me acerque a una chica a no ser del grupo de locas que me perseguían

- que dices teme? No lo recuerdas?

-tsk…

- yo los vi una ves en el bosque, venia de comer ramen, me sorprendió mucho pero tu estabas feliz

-Feliz!

- si parecía que sonreías mientras ella hacia un dibujo creo

- pero…eso es imposible no recuerdo nada de eso, yo nunca salía de mi casa a menos que tu y sakura me sacaran

- que raro, de veras y hasta kakashi los vio una ves dijo que estaban viendo las estrellas juntos en el bosque

-no imposible no era yo

- entonces quien se haría pasar por ti para engañar asi a hinata?

- no,lo se pero lo averiguare

- y nuevamente corria como desesperado esta ves en busca de hinata arreglaría las cosas de una vez, el odio de ella hacia el tenia una razón y no era una simple "amistad" perdida, amistad que nunca se dio en su vida…averiguaría todo lo sucedido hacia tres años atrás

perdon por el retraso es que entre a la universidad ^^

hinatauchiha82,layill,Sarah, les agradesco leer mi historia en serio ^^


	5. recuerdos

- y nuevamente corria como desesperado esta ves en busca de hinata arreglaría las cosas de una vez, el odio de ella hacia el tenia una razón y no era una simple "amistad" perdida, amistad que nunca se dio en su vida…averiguaría todo lo sucedido hacia tres años atrás

Corria desesperado, en busca del chacra de hinata, miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, mas ella nunca estaba en ellos a menos que estuviera escondida viendo a naruto o en la pelea contra neji en la academia, como no la recordaba , como hasta el baka de naruto sabia de su "relación antigua" con hinata y el no, por que lo olvido…mas la pregunta mas importante que había echo para que hinata lo odiase asi

-maldicionnnnnn!

Se había detenido en la casacada del bosque, el lugar donde la vio por primera ves, aquella chica que le robo el corazón, hinata, a la cual torturaba para enamorarla y el resultado fue alreves, con solo verla esa noche cantando la había amado, no era tonto enamorarse a primera vista, y cuando supo que esa chica y hinata eran la misma su corazón se alegro mucho mas aun…

-Demonios hinata donde te metiste?

-Para que me buscas?

-hinata eres tu O_O

-vi a naruto hace poco, me dijo lo que paso

-entonces sabes para que te busco, necesito que me digas que paso?

- yo, tu me traicionaste, tu fuiste quien…

-que te hice dimelo, necesito saberlo

-pretendes que te perdone y olvide todo

- solo quiero que me hagas recordar

-Que te haga recordar?

-no se que paso, hasta hace poco ignoraba nuestro pasado

-estas…estas mintiendo como siempre….estas jugando conmigo otra ves…ese…ese es tu plan desde el inicio

*** su mirada se levanto por primera ves desde que llego a la cascada, su mirada había permanecido baja hasta que miro como una fina lagrima cai al césped, ella estaba llorando, sufria por su causa y a el le dolia, no sabía porque, pero quería detener esas lagrimas a toda costa

-yo…no se nada…no recuerdo nada

-lo olvidaste todo, o solo finges

-hinata, si mintiera no te buscaría asi, ahora no es por ti solamente, sino por algo que perdi, hasme recordar

Y allí cayo ella sentada de rodillas a su lado, tomandole el rostro con sus manos, mirando en aquel profundo mar oscuro que eran sus ojos, en busca de algo, talves duda, miedo, burla, una señal de que mentia y jugaba con ella, mas solo pudo ver en esos ojos ónix el deseo de saber y entender su pasado, bajando sus manos lentamente se sento a sus espalda

- yo…yo te dire todo…solo…prométeme…no hacerme sufrir mas

- no lo hare, solo quiero saber el por que me odias tanto

- no te odio aunque lo desee solo…solo no quiero sufrir no despues de lo que paso

- dejame examinarte, quitate la camisa

-Que? O/O

-No piense mal pervertido, si esto lo causo un jutsu debes tener alguna marca

- de acuerdo pero por que debo quitarme la camisa?

- los jutsus de memoria atacan el cerebro y su base esta en el cuello, con la camisa puesta no podre revisarte bien

-esta bien- dicho esto se saco su camisa negra, dejando su piel desnuda frente a ella-

- yo…

-te volviste a sonrojar, se ve lindo el carmín en tus mejilla

-No..no..me..di..digas esas..cosas

- recuerdo algo, por alguna razón me gusta verte sonrosar y el tartamudeo en ti

-deja..que..que te revise

- de acuerdo soy todo tuyo hinata

La joven peli azul revisaba, el cuello minuciosamente en espera de encontrar algo, de demostrar que su sufrimiento fue obra de alguien mas y no del hombre que tenia enfrente, que lo que había sucedido entre ambos fue por amor y no un simple juego

-y…

-…..

-encontraste algo?

-….

-hinata!

-dejame revisarte…no veo na..aqui esta

-Que, que tengo?

- tienes una marca, es un jutsu puedo ver el chacra fluyendo

-puedes quitármelo?

- si es sencillo

-haslo!

-espera si lo hago recordaras todo y…

- tienes miedo

-tengo miedo de que pensaras de mi luego de todo

- no debes tenerlo, no te hare daño

- mi corazón es quien teme, si recuerdas, yo no podre mirarte nunca mas a la cara

- que podría haber sucedido para que pase eso?

-Ya lo recordaras

Apretando fuertemente el area del cuello hinata comenzó a mover el chacra que bloqueaba los recuerdos de saske y como una gran bomba que explotaba en su cabeza, las imágenes caían frente a su mente con gran rapidez y en tal desorden que no podia asimilarlos

-recuerdos-

-quien eres tu?

-soy..hi..hinata hyuga

-por que me espias?

-no te espio

-Otra ves tu

- si te traje algo

-te dije que no quiero ser tu amigo

-hinata es tarde

-perdona mi padre no me dejaba salir

- deberías ser mas dura

-sasuke feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias hinata

-vamos a ver las estrellas al claro del bosque?

- esta bien

-hinata, yo….

- que sucede saske?

- maldición es difícil de decir

-te gusta mi dibujo?

-claro hinata , mas por que soy yo jajaja

- jajaja, me gusta hacerte reir

-solo tu lo logras

-perdona, el grupo de locas no me dejaban en paz

-no importa, te traje unas galletas

-hmp

-te amo hinata, me gustas mucho

-Sa..saske

-no debes responder, se que te gusta naruto, pero debía decirte

- no em gusta naruto, me gustas tu

- estas segura, podemos detenernos?

-Estoy segura, te amo saske

-desde esta noche eres solo mia

-tuya y de nadie mas

-por que la besaste, por que besaste a sakura?

- ….

-te vas y me dejas después de todo

-…no me fastidies ve y se libre, dejame cumplir mi venganza

-soy un estorbo para tus planes, vete alejate y no quiero verte nunca, te odio saske te odio

- odiarme, no puedes me amas y eso siempre será asi

- eres..eres…

-piensa lo que quieras fuiste solo un juego

***************************************fin de los recuerdos*************************

-yo…ahora lo recuerdo, orochimaru me sello mis recuerdos para poder pelear sin sentimientos

-bien entonces me voy

-espera, te debo una explicación

-no me debes nada, fui solo un pasatiempo, eso em quedo claro

-fue un engaño

- lo se

-no entiendes, te engañe solo para que fueras feliz con otro

- te amaba sasuke, nadie me haría mas feliz que tu

- tu padre vino a mi y me dijo que si te volvia a ver te sellaría con el pájaro enjaulado y serias una escoria en la familia

-Que…que dices..es..es…mentira

-Quería que cumplieras tu meta de ser líder del clan, solo asi lo lograrías

-pe..pero besaste a sakura frente a mi

- eso fue una ilucion con clones de sombra

-no…no es cierto…es…estas mintiendo

- si mintiera no te aclararía nada

-lo haces solo para que caiga de nuevo en tus planes

-***sasuke dio un largo suspiro mientras sentía la espalda de hinata contra la suya y escuchaba los sollosos que se escapaban de su garganta, sabia que quería correr, mas el corazón de ella necesitaba una respuesta y por eso nos e había movido de su lugar

-acaso no recuerdas….nuestra canción

Saske :Dicen que todos tenemos

un alma gemela

un angelito que biene

para uno a la tierra

una pareja ideal

tu otra mitad

alguien muy especial

y yo te busco y te busco

sin poderte encontrar

temo que te me allas muerto cuando yo era pequeña

hinta: o que me hayas nacido

en un confin en la tierra

o te ayas enamorado

de algien equivocado

y te haga daño

y que yo ande perdida buscando tus pasos

por eso

segire segire

a la estrella de la mañana que alla desesperado

saske: segire segire

a esa estrella

que hace algun tienpo siguieron los magos

la segire

y te allare

en donde quiera que tu estes para consolarte rescatarte para amarte

hinata:

voy a buscarte

en trabajos hospitales

y calles

y si te encuentro atrapado yo voy a liberarte

no me importa tu pasado

yo te ago fuerte

tu me andabas buscando

y aunque un dia yo me emntrege

fue con tigo con quien

yo estaba soñando

-veo que la recuerdas por que seguiste el ritmo de nuestra canción

- recuerdas…cuando..

-cuando la escribimos, si fue la noche siguiente a nuestra noche

-nuestra noche O/O

-espero no la hayas olvidado, por que ahora si la recuerdo muy bien, ya de eso hace tres años….

/

Ahora si las deje intrigadas quieren sabes mas…convénzanme jajaja ^^


	6. la mentira comienza

-veo que la recuerdas por que seguiste el ritmo de nuestra canción

- recuerdas…cuando..

-cuando la escribimos, si fue la noche siguiente a nuestra noche

-nuestra noche O/O

-espero no la hayas olvidado, por que ahora si la recuerdo muy bien, ya de eso hace tres años….

-lo se sasuke pero el paso quedo allí, atrás ahora es un presente diferente, no puedes esperar que siga siendo como antes ..ahora…ahora tengo responsabilidades

-entiendo , solo entiende por que lo hice

-comprendo bien, mi padre te quería lejos y tu lo mejor para mi, pero te fuiste tan rápido y aquella noche no pude decirte algo importante

-dimelo ahora

-no vale la pena

-perdoname…

-que¿?

-lo que te hice fue horrible, pero logro su cometido, eres líder del clan, eres ambu y ninja medico

-no solo eso…

-HIANATA VENGA RAPIDO ES URGENTE!

-neji! Como me encontraste

-segui su chacra , pero venga es urgente la necesitan en la mansión

-que paso¿?

-los…los…uhiha que haces aquí?

-es quien debo vigilar neji, luego te contare con detalles, pero que sucedió

-no puedo decirlo con este presente

-que¿?

-anda hyuga neji dilo que tiene de malo o acaso es algo de suma importancia que un traidor como yo no deba saber

-neji habla ahora es una orden!

-los niños, están enfermos, debemos correr hinata

Sin importarle nada la joven peli azul corre con desesperación rumbo a los territorios hyuga, un deber con su clan y su familia era primero que estar con el uchiha

-niños¿? Acaso ella es…

-mis hijos, son ellos los que están mal

-tus hijos O_O

-ten ten y yo tuvimos unos hermosos gemelos hace dos años, un error pero la mayor alegría del clan

-y no puedo conocerlos cierto

-NO Y MANTENTE ALEJADO SINO TE VERAS CONMIGO!

-como si me importara ..ah dile a hinata que la espero en casa aun tenemos de que hablar

Como una sombra el azabache desapareció rumbo a sus dominios, ya estaba enterado de su situación y seria mas fácil reconquistarla y revivir su clan, aunque estaba sorprendido en el tiempo que estuvo allí con su hiperactivo amigo, nunca le dijo que el castaño tubo hijos o será que nadie lo sabe¿?, sin tomarle importancia comenzó a hacer la cena, una muy especial

-EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA

- hinata que bueno que regreso, los niños

-hanabi dime que tienen? Dímelo!

-el pequeño óbito esta mal tiene mucha fiebre y la pequeña mikoto también

-maldicion y quien esta con ellos ahora?

-nadie, su chacra comenzó a desbordarse, nadie puede acercarse a ellos

-hanabi espera aquí entrare a verlos

-pero nechan!

-debo hacerlo es mi deber como líder y como…

-entiendo, entra

La joven peliazul entro lentamente en la habitación, los dos niños mantenían sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su chacra salía sin control y sus caritas enrojecitas mostraban vestigios de lo que era un frio sudor

-pequeños, tranquilos ya he regresado

-oka-chan, los ojitos de mi nechan y mis ojitos

-que sucede óbito, que sucede con sus ojos, su bakyuga esta fuera de control otra ves¿?

-no, son…son colos sange

-que! Ábrelos

-no

-ábranlos es una orden

De un momento a otro los niños abrieron sus ojos para dejar el blanco opalino atrás y mostrar en ellos un color rojo sangre con tres marcas dentro de estos

-sharingan!

/  
ahora si les di algo bueno para comerse las uñas, sorry por el atraso estoy en la u con una trabajo de exposicion en puerta pero no dejare a medias el fic besos

Gracias a quienes leen mi fic me emociona que les guste ^^ gracias a todas himeko, Sarah,hinatauchiha, layill acepto tomatazos y amenazas XD


	7. son tus hijos

ábranlos es una orden

De un momento a otro los niños abrieron sus ojos para dejar el blanco opalino atrás y mostrar en ellos un color rojo sangre con tres marcas dentro de estos

-sharingan!

-oka-san no guta ojos

-lo se mi pequeña solo intenta calmarte y concentrate en algo lindo

-no pedo

-tu puedesmi princesita anda haslo y tu óbito has lo mismo si háganlo por favor

-NO!

-obito no reniegues has lo que te dice tu mama

-si hago eso tu te idas con un hombe malo tio neji nos conto

-neji!...miren mis pequeños es una misión de mama, no los abandonare nuca se los prometo

-levanos contigo

-no puedo llevarlos

-poque?

-ese hombre del que tio neji les conto no puede conocerlos…no aun

-es malo?

-no óbito es bueno solo que aun no es hora de conocerlo

-gueno

La joven abrazaba con fervor a ambos niños, los cuales se tranquilizaron poco a poco, el poder del sharingan había despertado al oir que su madre no estaría mas en casa con ellos, y eso los lleno de miedo y odio contra la persona que oso llevarse a su madre lejos

-oka-san nos quiedes?

-claro que si mikoto, ustedes dos son mi vida y nada podrá cambiarlo

-llevanos

-les dije que era imposible, ahora debo regresar a mi misión, pórtense bien y no le den pelea a tio neji y tia hanabi

-si

La joven ojiperla corrió rápidamente a los territorios uchiha de seguro sasuke le pediría una expliaccion y debía dársela aunque le mintiera a la única persona que había amado

-llegue, sasuke donde estas

-en la cocina termine la cena

-que bien

-sientate hice sopa espero te guste

-no importa mientras sea comida, me muero de hambre

-imagino que es por lo que sucedió con los hijos de neji

-que?

-neji me dijo que tubo gemelos con ten ten, pero que nunca los conocería y no me importa hacerlo

-si asi es el…

-por cierto tenemos una conversación pendiente

-creo que ya la habíamos terminado

-me creiste cierto, todo lo que dije

-si, peroe so no importa ahora, hay algo mas importante en mi vida que tu

-tu clan?

-parte de el, ahora cambiando de tema donde dormiré?

-en mi cama conmigo

-o/o

-no te pongas asid e roja, no será la primera ves que durmamos juntos y te prometo que esta ves si dormiré a menos que tu tengas otras cosas en mente

-no, yo…yo..la cena estaba muy rica…subiré a dormir…

-aceptaste entonces

-yo…si..si no queda…o..otra…alternativa

-adelantate y si te pones es pijama que usaste anoche no me hare responsable de mis actos

-yo…yo…

-CRASHH- (XD según yo es el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose, malos efectos de sonido)

-que fue eso?

-quedate aquí hinata ire a averiguar

-no soy una niña indefensa ire yo también

Ambos jóvenes subieron al segundo piso, miraron al final del pasillo una ventana rota y vidrio en el suelo, mas no se sentía ningún chacra cerca y no había rastros de que alguien hubiera entrado a la casa por ese lugar…

-creo que fue alguien que lanzo algo nada mas

-pero por que lo harian y mas en mi casa hinata?

-talves solo querían molestar y hablando de eso que tal si vamos a la cama

El azabache tomo a la joven por sorpresa entre sus brasos mientras abria la puerta que conducía a la habitación e inundaba el cuello de la jojiperla de besos que esta misma aceptaba sin oponerse, al llegar a la cama sus manos comenzaron a pasar sobre sus caderas y a delinear su cuerpo, su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y esta solo gemia suavemente ante aquel contacto físico

-hinata..yo…yo..

-shhh, no digas nada que haga que me arrepienta de esto

El joven obedeció y continuo acariciando cada centimetrod e la piel de la chica, esta se retorcía de placer ante cada caricia, el ruido de una tormenta asotaba afuera y gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, al igual que el sudor de su frente ante aquel contacto tan deseado

-reviviremos aquella noche con creces

-sa..sasuke-kun..ahhh

El pelinegro comenzó a bajarle lentamente los tirantes de la blusa de la chica, la chaqueta había quedado en el pasillo cuando la levanto y su boca besaba con pasión la de ella, gemidos roncos ahogaba en su garganta cuando un trueno ilumino el lugar y dos pares de ojos rojos se mostraron mirándolo como si de una presa se tratase

-pero que demo…

La frase se quedo a medias, un fuerte golpe lo lanzo fuera de la cama dos pares de ojos se acercaban rápidamente hacia el con deseo de matarle…

-sharingan..eso..es…

-obito, mikoto deténganse ya!

La joven se había levantado y colocado entre los temibles ojos y el joven uchiha, su voz era autoritaria, sus brasos estaban completamente cruzados y en su mirada se denotaba el enfado, mientras el azabache miraba la escena ese par de ojos se tornaron color perla y se tranquilizaron como los de su amada, rápidamente este encendio la luz para visualizar las dos pequeñas figuras de dos inocentes niños que se tomaban las manos

-como pudieron venir hasta aquí, les dije que estaba prohibido!

-pedo..

-pero nada obito, que excusa tienen?

-pedon oka-san

Unas simples palabras salieron de la boca de la niña, su mirada se veía triste y arrepentida de la situación era una escena enternecedora incluso para el uchiha, mas lo mas sorprendente de esas palabras fueron que llamaron a hinata, su hinata …mama

-ustedes dos no tiene remedio, estarán castigados un buen tiempo

-hinata ellos, usaron el sharingan y te llamaron mama, estos son los niños de los que neji hablo?

-yo…sasuke…***hinata dio un largo suspiro** hablaremos de esto después ire a dejarlos a la mansión hyuga

-no hablaremos ahora, por que usan el sharingan?

-po que es nueta tenica y el bagugan también

-mikoto, cállate!

-pedo mami, el seños pegunto

-su técnica, es..es imposible el sharingan es la técnica del clan uchiha

-nusto papa es uchiha, abuelo hiashi nos conto hace poco

-QUE!

-sasuke ellos son tus hijos, fruto de aquella noche, cuando te ibasa ir a cumplir tu venganza yo te iba a dar la noticia, pero…pero tu sabes el resto

-son…mis…mis hijos


	8. mi familia!

-son…mis…mis hijos

Si, perdona yo te lo iba a decir cuando…cuando fuese el momento indicado

Mis…mis hijos …en verdad no es una broma?

No, ellos son óbito y mikoto son gemelos

Y tienen mi poder y el tuyo?

Pues si, tienen ambos la capacidad de utilizar el byagugan y el sharingan solo que este le es mas difícil controlarlo puesto que nadie sabe bien como hacerlo, lo usan solamente cuando están muy enfadados, eso me parece solo lo han usado dos veces

-mami este hombe es papi?

Si mikoto el es tu padre ve y salúdalo

-pa….papi!—la pequeña corrió con todas su fuerzas hacia su padre que aun parecía sorprendido ante la noticia, su blanca sonrisa y ojos blancos brillaban de alegría mientras unos brasos fuertes la recibían con anhelo algo de temor

-el no es papa,

-vamos óbito que el esta conmocionado por eso reacciono de esa forma anda abrasalo

No

Por que no dime?

Necesito puebas que es mi papa

Y que pruebas necesitas pequeño dimelo?

Si es uchiha y es mi papa que use el podes de ojos dojos

El sharingan?

Pues si si asi se llama el podes, ton si ese

Pues si quieres que use el sharingan asi será- como se lo habían pedido el azabache cambio el color de sus ojos mostrando solamente una de sus aspas- quieres otra prueba

-si

-cual

-alejate de mi mama, la hiciste llorar y eso es malo…VETE DE SU LADO!

-OBITO POR FAVOR NO DIGAS ESO!

-lo siento mama, es asi o el o la familia

-se parece mucho a mi, es muy calculador y frio

-el…el…nunca ha sido asi…por que óbito porque te comportas asi?

-el puede idse y hacedte llorar de nuevo, tio neji dice que el es malo

-pues no es cierto el no es malo

- entonces pord que se fue y te dejo sola y a nosodtos

-por…bueno…tu padre…el…

-por tonto, por eso óbito-responde el pelinegro con su mirada en el suelo-

-sasuke…tu tenias que seguir tu camino y además no sabias nada de…ellos

-aun asi mi venganza me llevo lejos de ti y de ellos, fui un tonto pero lo arreglare, los declarare como mis hijos ante toda la aldea

-no…por favor…no lo hagas

-que pero porque?

-nadie sabe de su existencia, oculte mi embarazo unos meses y los otros me ayudaron en la mansión para no ir a misiones

-pero que importa ya

- si alguien fuera de neji, hanabi o mi padre se enteran perderé la cabecilla del clan por deshonrarlos

-pero ya eres la líder

-si pero no oficialmente, hasta que el consejo de ancianos del clan hyuga me acepte no será oficial

-y por que no te han aceptado?

- estoy en periodo de prueba, llevo mas de dos años asi, ya pronto se dara la decisión oficial y sere la líder

-y entonces diras la verdad

-si

-y cuanto tiempo hay que esperar?

-seis meses

-es mucho tiempo

-lo se, pero solo eso y podre ser libre de todo

-esperaremos

-que dices

-al ser elegida líder del clan podras nombrar a quien quieras en tu lugar

-pero por que lo dejaría? Si me costo tanto llegar donde estoy

-por que no puedes ser la líder del clan hyuga si seras la matriarca del clan uchiha

- O/O

-sere breve, tenemos una familia y hay que continuar unidos asi que lo mas lógico es que seas mi esposa no crees

-O/O..es…espo…esposa…tu…tuya

-pues si , mi amante seria muy degradante asi que bueno dadas las dos pequeñas circunstancias aquí de pie -dice mirando seriamente a ambos niños -

-no somos ciscun…eso papi somos mikoto y óbito

-lo se pequeña, lo se—una sonriza de medio lado llena se orgullo se mostro en su rostro para luego cambiar a su semblante frio y calculador-

-hump…

-oie hasta en eso se pareces a ti mi…nuestro pequeño

-no soy pequeño soy gande y fuete

-esta bien hombrecito y ya me aceptaste como padre

-no

-y que debo hacer para que lo hagas?

-no se ya vedemos

-sasuke dale tiempo, el es muy orgulloso y celoso

-hablando de celos, que el dobe no se te acerque mucho o lo mato

-dobe?—pregunta la niña inocentemente-

-asi le digo a naruto

-el tonto rubio ipedactivo?

-si ese mismo

-podias caedme bien mas adelante….sasuke

Y asi en medio de la noche fría y lluviosa una joven familia se acosto a dormir en una gran cama esperando el amanecer y el futuro para darse a conocer como lo que son una familia

-continuara-XD

Pues responiendo óbito lo saque de un fic que lei por allí y me gusto XD

XD perdón la tardanza estaba terminando la u y como ahora ya soy estudiada-desempleada a seguir con los fic XD


End file.
